


"Whatever you say. Mrs Bell"

by GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, Smut, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel/pseuds/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel
Summary: Marriage AU- Micah Bell x Jenny KirkPre-Blackwater. Secret Relationship. Secret Marriage. Secret Pregnancy.When Miss Kirk and Mr Bell first became acquainted they had no idea fate would pull them into such circumstances. When Jenny realises she's with child, her options are limited. Micah, resolves to find a solution.
Relationships: Micah Bell x Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 1





	"Whatever you say. Mrs Bell"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestburster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestburster/gifts).



Silver spurs clinked, tapping the ground with each heavy step. His tattered black trousers collecting the dust kicked up from his heels, as, lifting a cigarette from his lips, an exhale reminded Micah of his deep need for a less ‘restrictive’ waistcoat. But then again, catching a glimpse of himself within a passing store window, a sneer soon wiped the thought from his mind. “You make your own luck boy. Ain’t nothing given you, less you make it so,” his old man’s words circling like a shark around his clouded head. Yet here Micah stood, a decision weighing on that furrowed brow more than he would enjoy giving credit to.

Warm beams of sunlight scotched the back of the stoutly man’s neck, a brief tip of his wide brimmed hat with a scarred forefinger helping his stingy locks fight the rays. The sound of horses upon the cobblestone and sand merged with the ever-irritating noise of bumbling fools in their finery milling about reminded Micah of his distaste of what was called ‘polite society. _Disgusting_. It was almost humorous how the dancing light caught the attention of these morons, peering in through the glistening windows to discuss whatever took their fancy. It really was a different world to what the brutish rouge was accustomed to. Wolf-whistling with a smirk as a young couple passed hand in hand, hurrying off with dreaded looks of worry and abhorrence making the blonde laugh at their disturbance.

Chuckling and muttering under his breath, throwing a dying bud to the ground only for a dark boot to snub out the flickering light Micah’s amusement faded ever so slightly in watching the couple board a small carriage, arms entwined, smiles returning to their pale expressions. Gut twisting and turning Micah’s mind was once again clouded as he leant against the brick frame of one of Blackwater’s many establishments, arms and legs crossed.

Scratching his stubbled chin, Micah’s eyes were drawn to the window behind him. Contemplation creasing his brow before, with a cough and a sigh Micah stood up straight, “ah…to hell with it.”

* * *

The reason for Micah’s unusual distraction on this clear blue day was one of surprisingly deep concern for him. You see, Mr Bell was to be a father. A fact he had only recently been made aware of. At first, he had only viewed Miss Jenny as a girl worth a bit of fun, soon realising she could handle herself, sharing his love for adventure and risk, his interest was understandably increased. Teasing each other and lavishing in their games, it became difficult to maintain an air of hatred as they intended. Regularly disappearing from camp for days at a time, retuning dishevelled and exhausted each time. Neither one expecting their activities to result in anything more than a little bit of banter, a way to pass the time. Least of all expecting attachments to form. Micah had made that mistake before, in fact, he’d practically vowed never to make that mistake again! In his father’s words, “the only folk you can rely on, is yourself kid.”

Yet as hard as he tried, Micah could not shake a specific memory from his mind, the moment he came to terms with the fact that he, Mr Bell, did indeed harbour emotions besides that of anger, hatred and spite. That as much as he resented it, he happened to care for someone besides himself. An evening like any other, glowing embers of a dying fire warming the short brunette who had many an hour ago stolen the very hat Micah stood wearing now in this bumbling town, it dipping to cover her dark eyes as her equally merry company passed back a near empty bottle of whiskey having been celebrating yet another successful score the two had managed to pull off. It was in their mutual company that Micah had noticed this foreign and dangerous feeling. Although, it could not be denied that the seeds had been sown many weeks back. A hurtful feeling to his stomach and chest on the rare occasions he spotted her in an unwinnable fight, cornered or hurt. It pissed him off to say the least. How dare she make him, Micah Bell _the third_ , feel this way. ‘ _The selfish bitch.’_

But it was what was to follow mere weeks later that still had his head reeling.

“Micah…can I have a word?”

“Hm?” such a transparent reply informed Jenny whatever she had to say was hardly as important as the pieces of paper Micah tiredly sat over, only turning to the woman when no response followed.

“Well? What is it woman? Can’t you see I’m busy.” Yet the usually energetic woman remained quiet, her voice shaken and hushed, gingerly approaching the man. The news that followed absorbed Micah’s attention, eyes widening, like a rabbit in headlights, his mouth unknowingly falling ajar. How the smaller woman explained the absence of her monthly bleeding, how sick she had been to the extent of Miss Tilly and Miss Mary-Beth even raising their suspicions. It surely could mean only one thing. And evidently, Miss Kirk was more than terrified how this hardened gunslinger would react.

It would have been easy to leave, god knows he had before, how many bastard’s he’d brought into the world was a mystery, one he could thankfully often escape. ‘Damn women should be more careful’ he’d justify. His father had always preached if you were to get a woman in the family way, you damn well make her your wife…no doubt the fate of his own dear mother. Yet usually, the passing on of a good sum of money was enough to avoid that eventuality. Yet dangerous as it was, Micah had recognised this time was different, everything he felt about it…it was strangely different, although, he couldn’t quite put a finger down as to why.

Miss Kirk was certainly young and naive yet her perseverance and excitement in the face of danger stood out to the outlaw. It shocked the man, Miss Kirk was open about her past, her hopes and dreams for the future with the man who so often mocked her for it. She listened to whatever he had to say with a pinch of salt and always treated him with a degree of decency despite his disgusting nature and countless efforts to push the woman away.

Why she did it was a mystery to everyone, yet Jenny stood by her words.

“If only he could see there’s more to life than hatred.”

* * *

“Heh, suppose I-I’ll have to marry you then, hm?” Micah stated with a nervous chuckle, a reaction Jenny took for mockery.

“Micah this is serious… you ain’t never married no one else so why would this be any different? I’m sure you’ve seen this situation before…”

After all it was _impossible_ for such a man to love…

“Suppose you’re right… here, go get it checked ‘n tell me what the doctor says.”

Taking Micah’s money, all Jenny could think of throughout the examination was his ‘proposal’. Of sorts. It was a reaction Jenny could not have expected in the slightest, not a refusal of the predicament, yet not an overwhelming extension of support…or was it? It was near impossible to tell whether Micah held any truth to his stammered words.

It wasn’t until a few days following that the final decision was cast, ironically while drunkenly fucking a local whore. Whether he liked it or not, the potbellied man harboured feelings for that damn woman and by god he wanted to father his, _her_ child. He needed a namesake after all. Throwing some money to the woman he abruptly left, Micah pondered. Miss Kirk was happy to spend time with him, they bickered but it almost always ended in a bit of fun. And, when he looked back on it, she did not directly refuse his awkward proposition. Merely, challenged his intensions.

“I ain’t leavin’ you two” came the eventual reassurance. His torn fingers gently brushing through Miss Kirk’s brown locks, her head resting tiredly on his thigh. “I mean it. He’s gonna be the best gunslinger all of us…” That bump was growing by the day and it could not be denied the swelling feeling of pride Micah harboured continued to grow in knowing it was _him_ , no one else, that got her with child. But how could he not, the pride in Jenny’s face the day the bump became visible, bringing Micah’s weary hand to it beginning what would become near an obsession for the man. Seeing, feeling, his work slowly developing, watching his child grow within this woman, it was certainly something Micah could get used to.

* * *

Re-joining camp later that day it was clear Micah’s return was less than welcome. That old coot otherwise referred to as Uncle asleep under the shade of a tree, while Swanson tumbled about as chattering voices hushed.

“Laaadie _sss_ ”

“Ugh, why can’t he just _stay_ gone,” Tilly laughed to Mary-Beth, both working the washing, offering side glances and a roll of the eyes.

“That fool,” Arthur would mutter. “Don’t you mind him. Just let me know if he gives you any trouble okay?”

It was almost amusing how the mere presence of one man disturbed the peace so much.

His pockets heavy with newly acquired booze and snacks, a singular brown paper parcel was concealed quickly among his belongings.

“Miss Kirk?” sitting on a rock overlooking the lake and town of Blackwater the smaller woman was quick to notice the blonde’s awkwardness, uneasy as he shifted on his feet, those pale eyes unable to maintain any form of contact.

“What’s got you lookin’ like a slapped ass?”

Clearing his throat only a small chuckle parted the man’s thin lips, taking a seat besides the woman who returned her attention to the view before her, a tartan shawl wrapped about her to conceal the small bump on her person.

“Beautiful ain’t it”

“…hm”

“Ain’t you got planning tonight-?”

“No” Her question cut off with a dismissive wave of the hand. The Blackwater Job was creeping up faster than Micah knew and while it was to be a good take, it was still full of risk… risk Jenny still wished to face despite her condition.

“I uh… got a score needs settling out West a few days’ time. I was wonderin’… you ‘n me, ride out together, hm?”

“That your idea of a date?”

“You coming on not?”

“You gonna let me?” of course referencing Micah’s recent control over her involvement in takes to which the man turned with annoyance in his eyes. Yet Jenny was only amused at his obvious attempts to organise something all while she tested his patients.

Smirking, placing a gentle kiss on the greasy man’s forehead while no one was looking Jenny smiled. “Suppose we’ll see then, won’t we.”

* * *

And so, a day later the two rode Westwards towards Armadillo, setting up camp in a small abandoned wooden cabin. The furnishings rickety and musty, the markings of woodworm in near every surface. The heat was stifling, and Jenny was sure she’d never drank so much water in her life. Micah however seemed to find no fault in the change of scenery, reassuring her whatever he had planned would be worth it in the end.

“Two days we been in this hell hole ‘n you got me on _one_ job? C’mon Micah, let’s just go out a robbin! Don’t tell me you’re going soft?” the bored brunette complained with a rather fed up sigh. It was infuriating as far as she was concerned, yes it was a pleasure to be outside camp and in a location so unknown to the girl but so far she had only accompanied Micah on robbing a small homestead before he disappeared to make ‘more money’ which had failed to materialise. _Typical_. If anything, Jenny was almost certain they had been _losing_ money! Sitting at a small creaking table, hot and bothered, Jenny watched Micah look off into the distance, so disconnected, much tenser than usual. Wasn’t the point of leaving camp to relax? Make money and have fun?

“Hardy fucking ha,” he’d sarcastically bark back only this time, Micah hesitated. Eyes flicking to the woman then back to the broken window he’d been peering out of. Jenny was about to ask the man what it was that had been bothering him, but it seemed as though she would get the answer soon enough whether she liked it or not.

“There’s somethin’ for you under the bed.”

That something came in a brown paper package, crumpled and lightly torn at the edges. Looking back to Micah while holding the curious gift, Micah’s uneasiness was painfully clear, yet the reasoning for it remained a mystery. While Jenny felt the package searching for clues on its contents, Micah closely examined the woman’s features, her eagle eyes, sharpened cheekbones, rosy red lips to match those warm cheeks just as a small gasp escaped her. Sitting in her hands now, was the most beautiful dress Jenny had seen in a long time and by far the most beautiful one ever within her possession. Jenny was astounded by the stunning peach gown, its wonderful satin and lace, the frills and sparkling details were so perfect in every way. Although, excitement soon turned to confusion, confusion Micah had anticipated and easily ignored as he sauntered over, looking as if some of the colour had returned to his face having seen the woman’s positive reaction.

“Micah, it’s beautiful but why-“

“Need a hand?”

His fingers already fiddling with the waist of her skirt it didn’t take long for their joint effort to soon resolve in Jenny standing exposed as her blue skirt was thrown aside quickly followed by a buttoned shirt that by the day was becoming too small. Finally, able to breathe again where the heat was less intense, and the uncomfortable restriction of clothes was no longer a nuisance. Micah’s hands griped around Jenny’s waist; a hand slowly grazed over that ever-growing bump as he stood behind her. Oh, how he loved the sight, a woman carrying his spawn, struggling all because of him. Perhaps it was to calm his own nerves, but Micah allowed his moustache to scratch and tickle over the crook of the woman’s neck, placing down some light marks quickly developing into those ensured to stay for days as he pulled the woman in close, holding her tight as his belly perfectly fit into the arc of her back.

A stray breath coming from the woman whose hands had reached up to Micah’s surprisingly washed and clean locks his own hands busy, one brushing past her upper thigh, dangerously close to offering her immense pleasure. It was only as a stray hand began travelling towards her breast that the man regained himself.

Stepping back to smirk at Jenny’s pout of disappointment, a nod instructed her to slip on the dress that had amongst the fumble fallen to the bed. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but Micah helped button it up, sweeping her tied locks aside before admiring the dress’ fit. How it clung to her in all the right places, that bump looking as beautiful as it could be under the tight pale fabric, the light catching the curvature, prominent and proud.

“Oh, ‘n one more thing- “he muttered with a growl before fishing about in a nearby draw, pulling out a pair of black stockings, proudly presenting them to the woman.

“Can’t have you out there only half dressed now can we.”

Finally being helped back up, Micah smiled with a huff. Evidently proud of himself and the picture of happiness on Miss Kirk’s face.

“Micah I….”

“Well ain’t you just the belle of the ball”

Bringing the woman to face a small mirror, the only one in the shack, her dainty fingers tracing over the mesh and lace frills of the collar.

“It’s beautiful! I ain’t never seen a dress so pretty.”

“What’s the catch? You expectin’ something in return? That it?”

Her sarcasm was hushed in turning back to face the man, finally understanding what this palaver was all about. There Micah was, bent down on one knee, clearly uncomfortable, in his unsteady hand a small red velvet box inside which stood a beautiful golden band, a shining diamond making Jenny’s eyes water in both shock and disbelief. But this was a formality Micah was resolved to take.

“M-Miss Jenny…”

This was really happening, Micah was _proposing_! stammering over his words, now the dress made sense, the awkwardness he’d been exhibiting for the past few days, the secrecy about his plans and misdeeds. _This_ was what had been on his mind.

“I ain’t much for uh… _formalities_ …but, since you is, havin’ my _child_ ‘n, well… it might make _your_ life a bit easier….I uh…* _ahem_ *” clearing his groggy throat once more as the woman before him covered her mouth, eyes sparkling and gleaming. Sure it wasn’t a dream proposal, but then again romance was certainly a foreign affair to Micah Bell.

“Would you, Miss Jenny Kirk, do me the honour of becoming, my, _wife_?”

“Oh Micah… you serious? Y-you ain’t foolin?”

For a moment Micah’s heart dropped, stomach uncomfortably twisting. Was he being a fool? Of course, he shouldn’t have trusted such judgement.

Still, he shook his head, looking almost ashamed. Although a weeping giggle followed, as finally he saw the giant gleam across Miss Kirk’s face.

“Yes! You damn fool, yes.”

Jumping to the man’s arms, the two entwined in a moment so precious even Micah, the hardened criminal that he was, let out a chuckle, a relieved and joyous one.

* * *

In the few hours that followed, Micah had changed himself into a gorgeous white suit, the dark burgundy of his waistcoat making the image ever more striking all while Jenny took to fixing her hair as best she could. Questions swelled her head. How were they to marry? They were after all outlaws on the run with very little money or trusted accomplices. Knowing it was time to go when Micah scooped his fiancé up from the ground resulting in a small yelp to be heard as she happily rested her head against his shoulder. Perhaps it was all worth it, already Micah had shown so much improvement. Perhaps he would never be the perfect man but if she could prevent him from remaining the monster he once was, she’d be a happy wife. Outside, beautiful flowers had been placed within Lola’s silky hair, standing contently next to a well-groomed Baylock who too seemed impressed by the decorations.

“When did you-“

“I have my ways” Micah winked, gently lifting Jenny atop Baylock, just behind his saddle as nerves began to take a hold of the woman now, Micah seeming much more relaxed as he picked through the white steed’s hair to form a small bouquets of flowers, some already wilting from the intense heat, passing them up to the brown eyed woman.

It was apparent Micah had preplanned, it was just as well she had said yes!

Clinging to Micah’s waist, Baylock soon took the two out of sight of Lola and that shack and through the desert East of Armadillo.

Teases playing out like a game of tennis between the two the entire slow and quiet journey, Micah was constantly on the watch for potential trouble as they travelled into town.

“Ain’t being here long.” Micah reassured his woman. As much as his pride wished to have his soon to be wife shown off to the townsfolk, he had little intension of getting that beautifully expensive dress of hers ruined before he had the chance to do so himself. In town the couple had their portrait taken in the backroom of a creaking store Jenny was certain looked as though it were about to collapse. But oh how perfect it was. Tucking it safely into his blazer pocket with a gentle pat Micah could only smile at his luck. _His_ woman.

“HA! Look at that. Sun’s brought your freckles out!” to which Micah could only begrudgingly grumble in response.

Continuing on the road back the way they came, of all the questions filling the woman’s mind the only one she asked was; “Why?” it was after all no kept secret that Micah was not the settling kind and to an extent Jenny hoped they wouldn’t totally settle, not in the sense of forgetting all their adventures that is.

“Thought that belly’d look nice in the dress.” Although it took no genius to suspect there was more to it.

In time they approached a long road leading to a dilapidated yet charming little chapel.

“It ain’t much but better than nothing’

A graveyard surrounded it, a few sheds and shelters as well as a rather dire looking cart before a large hole in the ground. It was charming in its own way, and the thought of Micah’s intentions alone was enough to bring a smile to Miss Kirk’s flustered face.

Lifting his soon to be wife down from the steed who waited patiently by a hitching post to the right of the oversized wooden doors, heavy and loud as Micah pushed them open.

Micah followed the curious and observant gaze of the woman to one shed although not before passing a comment on all the unholy possibilities it provided.

Jenny was most surprised to find a clergyman, all be it a rather rugged one, inside the church. The event itself was brief although still an emotional ordeal and Jenny was certain she had caught Micah staring as the reverend said his piece. His baby blue eyes unnaturally soft and glazed, a lopsided smile of almost admiration. He watched as Jenny listened with a permanent grin, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, the makeshift bouquets held high and proud against her heavily rising chest.

‘Huh, means a lot to her… _women_ ’ Micah thought to himself in bewilderment. Originally, he was only going to get their marriage legalised without the intricacies of a ceremony yet in raising his intentions to his boys, Cleet and Joe, the suggestion was made that he at least make an event of it, if not for himself but for what he was to make his wife.

Still, as the holy man rambled neverendingly, Micah leant in close to Jenny’s ear, whispering his full intention to conclude the ceremony by fucking his wife over the alter. A comment that had Jenny flushed and giggling much to the disapproval of the rather fed up priest. _This_ is why they couldn’t do _nice_ things. 

* * *

“I do”

“Suppose so”

Micah winked with a smirk, finally placing that beautiful ring on his wife’s finger, a ring he had made the effort to choose and buy rather than by lightening someone else’s pockets.

A kiss ensued not a second after the announcement was made, “I may now pronounce you, husband and wife. Congratu-“ knocking Jenny of balance, the reverend quickly moving out of the way as the blonde pushed her against the old stone alter, a rough and ready hand already trailing up his wife’s thigh to fiddle with the tops of her stockings as grins broke apart their kisses at regular intervals.

“Ahem?” the timid man piped up clearly awaiting his payment to which Micah, lips and tongue still fighting for dominance with his newly wed wife, reached into a back pocket, a small pouch of coins rattling as he threw it in the general direction of the scrawny man who quickly took his leave.

Lifting her up to sit on the alter Micah pulled away from their embrace with a look of satisfaction, his member already visible prodding against the white fabric.

“Micah, you know we shouldn’t.”

Parting her legs and standing between them Micah mocked a pout and a grin.

“Whatever you say. Mrs Bell.”

...

“Oh come on then- best hope no one sees.”


End file.
